Once A Friend Forever A Friend
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Shake it up/Good Luck Charlie crossover Flynn Jones is missing and assumed dead but Rocky doesn't think so. She uses her 100 thousand dollar prize money to help find him. Teddy is going through a very tough time when she finds herself inexplicably pregnant but with the support of her family and friends she will get through it. Teddy Rocky and Cece are friends from camp
1. Reality Check

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up

* * *

"Hey Ty," Rocky said cheerfully.

"Hey kiddo. Sup."

"Well actually-"

"Yo Ty," Gunther exclaimed, "You need to control your sister."  
Rocky groaned.

"HEY," she said, "I DID EXACTLY WHAT MY BROTHER WOULD HAVE DONE TOO!"

"No and even if you did you that doesn't mean you were right to act the way you did. My sister-"

"Excuse me," Ty said, "What's going on here?"

"Oh you want to know what's going on? I'll tell you what's going on!"  
_It was this afternoon and Tinka was picking on Cece._

"You know Cece," Tinka said, "It's a good thing Flynn died. He was a freak anyway?"  
Cece found her eyes filling with tears. Rocky had enough. Tinka went too far.

"THAT IS ENOUGH," Rocky yelled at Tinka, "Who the HELL do you think you are! You went WAY too far!"

"I was just teasing her."

"YOU DON'T TEASE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT! THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE. THAT IS NOT OKAY. THAT IS BEYOND WRONG. IT'S UNFORGIVABLE"

"Oh blah,blah,blah," Tinka said.

"Okay you know what," Rocky said, "You need a reality check"

"No I don't," Tinka replied.

"Oh yes you do. That would be like me picking on you for the death of your friend," Rocky said, "Now get lost and stay there until you can learn how to be a decent human being!"

"Your sister had the nerve to give my sister a reality check"  
Ty rolled his eyes before he spoke.

"So basically Tinka was absolutely cruel and thoughtless and said something that hurt Cece to the core and my sister had the presence of mind to give her a reality check," Ty said, "Well you know what? GOOD FOR ROCKY."

"Don't you think that you should deal with the fact that Rocky was out of line," Gunther exclaimed, "Or that she gave a reality check without discussing it with you first or that she gave a reality check to MY SISTER!"

"Hm... no," Ty said, "If my sister thinks someone needs a reality check she has every right to give it to them. Rocky doesn't do that will nilly She is the most sensitive careful and loving person I know and that's even more so then me."

"But-"

"And frankly I would do exactly what Rocky did. Tinka was absolutely out of line. Now get out of here before **you **get a reality check because obviously you are completely out of touch with reality," Ty interrupted.  
Gunther stormed off. He was angry.

"Thank you Ty," Rocky said, "I know I was out of line but Tinka went to far."

"You weren't out of line," Ty said, "Frankly I would have been a lot harsher then you were. Tinka thinks it's okay for her to be cruel and it is **not **okay at all! Cece is my girlfriend. You are my sister and I am going to side with my girlfriend and my sister over Tinka any day."

Rocky saw Cece in tears. She walked over and put her arms around her.

"Cece it's okay," she assured her.

"No Rocky," Cece said, "My little brother is dead. I will never see him again."

"Yes you will," Rocky said, "He's in heaven right now. He's not all alone."

"But I miss him," Cece said, "I loved him even when we fought. I know when he used to tease me it was to make me feel better not to make me feel worse."

"I know Cece," Rocky said.

"Do you think he knows that I love him?"

"Of course he knows you love him," Rocky said, "And don't give up either!"  
Cece sniffled.

"What do you mean," Cece asked.

"Exactly what I said," Rocky replied, "Sometimes things aren't what they seem. You remember my friend Ella?"

"Yes," Cece said, "She's sweet... funny... and she's a good person. She's actually my friend too."

"Exactly," Rocky said, "Things got better for her didn't it?"

"Yes," Cece said, "But Rocky it's impossible for things to get better for me. That doesn't happen twice."

"It is not impossible," Rocky said, "I'm not giving up and I'm not going to let you give up."

"The police have given up the search," Cece said, "They said if he wasn't found within 72 hours he was probably dead."

"Come on Cece. Your mom's a cop. She would never give up the search for her son."

"She had no say in this Rocky. Her superior officer put his foot down."

"Yeah," Rocky said, "Well I'd like to see anyone try to stop me. Remember the 100 thousand dollars I won at the Washington contest?"

"Yes," Cece said, "Of course I remember that. I was impressed by that."

"Well I'm going to offer that money as a reward to anyone who can find Flynn alive," Rocky said, "I guarantee you that we will get a response."

"Are you serious? Rocky you wanted to use that money for the dance school and we don't even know that Flynn is still alive."

"He MIGHT be though," Rocky said, "and that's enough for me. Nobody is going to give up on my best friend especially **my best friend."  
**  
"Thank you Rocky," Cece said, "I love you"

"I love you too Cece," Rocky replied.

Cece came home in a good mood.

"Someone is happy," Georgia said.

"Yes I am. I have the best friend in the world," Cece said, "Wait the two best friends in the world. You, who loves me even when I mess up and Rocky."

"Aw Cece I didn't know you considered me one of your best friends!"

"Well not when I'm mad at you," Cece joked, "But yes I do. You love me even when I mess up. I don't agree with everything you do but I'm a kid and you're an adult. You're smarter then me because you have more experience"

"Okay who are you and what did you do to my daughter," Georgia said, "and why is Rocky your best friend."

"She's using her prize money to find Flynn," Cece said, "She's offering it as a reward."  
Georgia looked at her daughter.

"Sweetie that's definitely an amazing thing she's doing," Georgia said, "I haven't given up either you know. I'm using all the man power I can despite what my boss says."

"So how come we haven't found him yet. It's been a week."


	2. Do You Know What A Joke Is

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

* * *

"Hey T," Ivy said smiling.

"Oh hey Ivy," Teddy said, "are you ready for the party tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding? I've been looking forward to this party since last month! Did you know that cute kid is going to be there?"

"Um... not really very specific are we," Teddy joked, "But I don't care who's going to be there. I have Spencer and that's all the cute I need. Spencer is so sweet. Did I tell you about the latest thing he did for me?"

"Only 25,000 times," Ivy joked

"Sorry," Teddy apologized.

"No need to apologize," Ivy said, "I think it's great that you have a boyfriend."

"Not just **a **boyfriend," Teddy said, "The greatest boyfriend in the world."

"Yeah right," Ivy said, "He's the greatest boyfriend in the world."

"You don't even have a boyfriend right now," Teddy pointed out.

"No but I have my eye on this one fella"

"Who is that guy," Teddy asked.

"His name is Ty," Ivy said, "Tall dark and handsome"

"And taken," Teddy said, "Ivy Ty already has a boyfriend."

"DARN," Ivy said, "All the more of a challenge for me."

"IVY THAT IS IMMORAL AND IMMATURE," Teddy lectured.

"Teddy you're not my mother," Ivy laughed, "Stop trying to lecture me. My mom doesn't even do that."

"But you're trying to steal someone's boyfriend," Teddy said.

"T," Ivy asked, "Are you familiar with the concept of a joke,".  
Teddy blushed.

"Oh," she said embarrassed


	3. Family Loyalty And Love

"Rocky," Dr. Blue said, "Honey you love dancing. You wanted to go to that dance camp since you heard about it."

"I know. I do love dancing but I love Cece more," Rocky said firmly, "I'm using the 100 thousand dollars to help find Flynn and you can't stop me."

"Honey nobody is trying to stop you," their mother said, "But you don't have to use your money to do it."

"Yes I do," Rocky said, "People respond to rewards."

"Your mother and I have money," Dr. Blue reminded her.

"Great. If we put it together that will triple the response time."

"Honey," Dr. Blue started.

"Dad do you remember when you were teaching me and Ty-"

"Ty and I," Dr. Blue corrected.

"Fine. Do you remember when you were trying to teach Ty and I our manners?"

"Right. I used to say what's the magic word."  
Rocky nodded.

"Exactly," she said, "and then one day you needed something and you forgot to say please. I said, "daddy what's the magic word","  
Dr. Blue laughed.

"Yes and I remember saying 'Sorry princess. Please pass the whatever it was I needed."

"I learned a lot from you," Rocky said, "I will never forget that when I was going through a rough time you were the one that got me through it. That taught me you have to be there for your friends."

"You know I'm your daddy," Dr. Blue said.

"Yes and you're also my friend. A friend is someone you can always count on and someone who will love you even when your wrong. A friend is someone who never makes you feel stupid even when you do stupid things. A friend pushes you to do your best. A friend is always there for you and **never **gives up on you even when it seems hopeless."

Dr. Blue gave his daughter a big hug.

"I love you baby girl," he said, "and you're right. I'm so used to thinking complicated that even though I know things don't have to be complicated my mind always goes complicated."

"Well things are complicated but whatever," Rocky laughed.  
Mrs. and Dr. Blue discussed it and they decided they were going to make sure that Rocky was able to get to her dance camp. What Rocky was doing could not go unrewarded.

Cece groaned in frustration.

"I HATE MATH," she growled, "and **it **doesn't seem to like me either."  
Georgia laughed.

"Honey you're a lot smarter then you think you are," she said, "All it takes is some concentration"

"Mom I'm dyslexic okay," Cece said, "I'm not going to get better just because I try hard not to have a problem. I can't stop being dyslexic because I want to. Your lectures and you threatening to remove me from Shake it up and all of that other stuff you try is not going to make me not be dyslexic."  
Georgia sighed. She had temporally pulled Cece off Shake It Up. This was five months ago and Cece still had a little bit of resentment about it especially after Flynn's disappearance.  
_  
"Hey ho Mrs. Jones is Cece home," Rocky asked.  
Georgia sighed._

"Yes," she said, "I'm really worried about her Rocky. She hasn't come out of her room ever since I pulled her off shake it up."

"Uh-huh," Rocky said trying hard to be respectful but to be honest she thought Cece's mother was absolutely in the wrong.

"I know you feel like I'm wrong but school has to come first."

"Okay," Rocky said, "Am I arguing?"

"No but I can tell from your tone of voice you think I'm wrong," Georgia said.

"Um... I'm going to go check on Cece," Rocky said.  
That was Rocky. If she was uncomfortable with a situation she tried to avoid it but there would be no avoiding this. It was about to reach critical level.

That night Georgia knocked on the door to Cece's room.

"Cece," she said, "Honey can I come in?"

"Um... just a minute," Cece replied.  
Georgia heard in her voice that she was trying to hide some thing and came in anyway. What she saw left her chilled to the bone.


	4. Shockingly Dramatic

Teddy and Ivy were laughing and chatting it up. Meanwhile Amy and Bob were in the kitchen in one of their romantic moods. Suddenly a scream was heard. Charlie came running into the room.

"Mommy," she said, "Daddy Toby hurt"  
Bob and Amy came running into the other room. Toby was screaming in obvious pain. Amy and Bob took one look and immediately saw what was wrong. Toby was lying on the floor and his leg was on the floor separated from his body. Charlie was in tears.  
Teddy who had come running when she heard the screaming picked up Charlie and comforted her.

"CALL 911 Bob," Amy ordered, "Ivy get me a bucket of ice and take your belt off. It is important to put pressure on the wound."  
Everyone ran to do what she asked.

"Can't you give him something for the pain," Teddy asked.

"No honey," Amy said, "It would interfere with his body. We need to wait until we get to the hospital."  
Teddy held back her tears. Ivy took Charlie and handed her to PJ then put her arms around Teddy.

"It's gonna be okay T," she said, "They'll be able to save him and save the leg."  
Feeling a wave rush through her Teddy simply nodded. She couldn't even speak. She remembered the angel saying that she would go through distressing times but it would be worth it in the end. She was unsure how that would be possible. What if Toby died? What if they couldn't save his leg.

"T," Ivy said, "For the baby's sake you need to stay calm"

"Yeah well this situation **not **going on would go far in helping me stay calm," Teddy said, "So would us not having the argument we had last week. You know I didn't drive the car up the pole."

"Of course you didn't," Ivy said, "That was Ray-Ray's handiwork. But you're a heck of a lot stronger emotionally then Ray-Ray is and if I had to listen to him whine **I would be guilty **of a homicide."  
Teddy laughed without humor. Ivy was the only one who knew what was going on. Teddy was visited by an angel 3 days ago. At first she thought she was dreaming but she soon learned she wasn't. She was told that she would bring a daughter into the world within the next nine month and she was to call her name Starlight for the child will bring light in the darkness.  
_Is this just going to be within my family or deeper then that, _Teddy thought to herself.

"Teddy," Amy's voice brought her back to the present day, "Honey I need you and Ivy to watch Charlie. The ambulance is here."

"It's my fault Toby huwt," Charlie said, "I was holding him"

"Charlie it's not your fault," Teddy said, "Something fell on top of him. It would have happened no matter who was holding him."

"But I moved so it wouldn't huwt me," Charlie said, "I bad sister."  
Teddy lifted Charlie up and brought her to meet her eyes.

"Charlie Mia Duncan you are **not **a bad sister. You are a great sister. Even if you didn't move this could have happened. Understand?"

"Okay Teddy," Charlie said, "I sowy."

"Hey," Ivy said, "Lets get you some ice cream Charlie"

"Pizza," Charlie said.

"Pizza it is," Ivy said, T should we go out or order in?"

"We'd better go out," Teddy said, "Charlie needs to get her mind off of this. She's obviously freaking out."  
In addition Teddy hadn't gotten out of the house in awhile and she needed to. Ivy nodded.

"Come on Chocho Charlie," she said tickling Charlie. Charlie giggled.

"So we go out," Ivy said, "and then we eat the pizza and come back."

"Or we could take Charlie to the amusement park," Teddy said, "Super Adventureland"

"T," Ivy said, "Do you really think we can handle Charlie at Super Adventureland?"

"Uh-huh," Teddy said, "Look this really freaked her out."  
Ivy sighed but she knew that Teddy was right. Teddy's phone rang.

"Oh my gosh," Teddy said, "It's Spencer."  
She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Teddy," Spencer said, "I'm back from my vacation early. I thought I could come over and we could... you know... hang out together?"


	5. Rocky's Ad

_That night Georgia knocked on the door to Cece's room._

_"Cece," she said, "Honey can I come in?"_

_"Um... just a minute," Cece replied.  
Georgia heard in her voice that she was trying to hide some thing and came in anyway. What she saw left her chilled to the bone._

_There was blood dripping down from Cece's arms._

"Honey what happened," Georgia asked alarmed.

"Oh... I um... I slipped and accidentally fell"

"Then explain the bloody pair of scissors," Georgia asked.

"Um..."

"Cecilia Ann Jones," Georgia said, "You were cutting yourself weren't you."

"Okay," Cece said, "Yes I was cutting myself. Who cares?"

"Who cares? I care. You're my daughter and I love you. What you're doing is dangerous."

"Fine. I'm sorry," Cece said.

"Why would you hurt yourself like that," Georgia asked.

"BECAUSE I'M EMPTY," Cece exploded.

"Empty?"

"Yes. Mom you know that I try really hard but because of my dyslexia I had **trouble **in math. I have TROUBLE in school. I feel overwhelmed and what's your answer? To pull me off SHAKE IT UP; the one place where I felt I **did **fit in. You don't know what it's like not to fit it mom because you always did."

"Actually," Georgia said, "I **do **know how you feel. I didn't fit in when I was your age. In fact I was **very much **like you."

"You were?" Cece asked.

"Yes," Georgia replied, "I was and I know exactly how you're feeling."

"THEN HOW COME YOU'RE SO TOUGH," Cece yelled.

"I'm a single mom," Georgia replied, "I work way too much and I have to do what I think is best. Sometimes I'm wrong. Sometimes I see you as a young adult instead of a child."

"I'm a teenager," Cece said as her mother finished bandaging her arm, "But without Shake It Up I'm nobody."

"You are not nobody," Georgia said firmly, "Maybe I was a little unfair in this case."  
Georgia was saying that for 3 reasons. First she realized how much not being on Shake It Up was affecting Cece. Secondly she was very close to her daughter. They fought but every parent and child fight at times. But Cece had a way of getting what she wanted without even having to try. The final reason was that she was terrified of what would happen if Cece didn't get back on Shake It Up.

"I'm willing," she added, "to put you back on Shake It Up **with **a few conditions."

"Mom I can't try any harder," Cece said, "I'm trying as hard as I can."

"I am signing you up to see Dr. Pickles," Georgia said.

"Dr. Pickles? Any relation to Dr. Cole Slaw?"

"He is a therapist," Georgia explained, "He can help you to feel better. If you want to be on Shake It Up you will go see him on a regular basis 2 times a week."

"Fine. I'll see Dr. Ham Sandwich," Cece said laughing.

"Dr. Pickles," Georgia corrected.

"I know but Dr. Ham Sandwich is funnier," Cece said laughing.

That was five months ago. Cece had been seeing Dr. Pickles for four months and she was doing a lot better. She also was getting tutoring after school.

"Hey mom," Cece exclaimed, "I DID IT!"

"What did you do honey," Georgia asked.

"I got an A+ on my math test."  
Georgia screamed excitedly and hugged her daughter.

"I am so proud of you," she said, "That is something that I knew you could do."  
A commercial came on the TV.

"Hi. I'm Rocky Blue and I have been through many things in my lifetime. I was bullied for being too tall. I was _ when I was small and I thought I had gone through it all but then this boy disappeared."  
She held up a picture of Flynn.

"I am offering 100 thousand dollars to anyone who finds this boy alive. He is my best friend's brother and he needs to be found. If you have any information call 757-888-0992 or simply call your local police station. Thank you so much."


	6. A Blind Person Could See What He's Doing

Ten points for anyone who can guess

1) Where Archie and Neville come from and

2) What Spencer is up to

* * *

Bob and Amy paced the waiting room. Toby was in surgery. His leg was hanging by a thread. Teddy and Ivy were watching Charlie. PJ was with a friend and Gabe was doing... whatever it was that Gabe did. He was with his new friend Jo.

"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG," Amy exclaimed.

"So long," Bob replied, "Honey he's been in surgery for 15 minutes."

"Well it seems like forever," Amy said.

"I know,' Bob replied, "Look right now we just have to stay calm for his sake. The LAST thing he needs is us freaking out."  
Amy nodded.

"CHARLIE," Teddy scolded, "Walls are not for drawing on. Paper is for drawing on."

She picked her up and deposited her at the table with some paper and crayons.

"Here," she said, "You can draw on this. NOT on the wall. Paper yes. Wall no."

"Sorry Teddy," Charlie said.

"That's okay," Teddy said smiling  
She felt a wave run through her and felt like she was about to throw up.

"IVY WATCH HER," Teddy exclaimed.  
She ran to the bathroom and threw up.  
Ivy knocked on the door.

"T," she asked coming in, "Are you okay?"

"My stomach jumped," Teddy explained, "I had a wave of nausea."  
Ivy rubbed her back until she felt better.

"Thanks Ivy," Teddy said, "I really appreciate you being there for me."  
**...  
**Amy looked around. Sitting next to her was a tall bearded man. Next to him was... well it looked like his brother.

"Archie," his brother (Amy assumed) said, "Don't worry. She's strong. She'll pull through this."

"But what if she doesn't Neville. Does she even know I love her."

"Oh come on," Neville said, "Of course she knows you love her. One fight isn't going to change the fact that you love her. Besides you didn't even get mad."

"But I nearly did," Archie said.

"T," Ivy said, "You're more then just a friend to me. You're like my sister. I'm different and you still accept me for who I am. You're the only one I can really trust. I know that we have our fights but I will **always **be there for you. I promise to the moon and back."  
Teddy smiled feeling better. The doorbell rang. It was Spencer.

"Hey Teddy," he said hugging her.

"Hi," Teddy said smiling.

"Ivy," Spencer said, "Could you watch Charlie? I want to spend some alone time with Teddy."

"Bob," Amy said, "You know I love you right? You know I appreciate the fact that you're always there for me."

"I know sweetie," Bob said, "and I love you too."  
The doctor came out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Duncan, I'm Dr. Alexander," the doctor said.

...

Spencer winked at Teddy. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Spencer you have all the subtlety of a hand grenade," Ivy said laughing.

"Hand grenades aren't very subtle," Teddy pointed out.

"Neither is Spencer," Ivy said, "Even a blind person can see what he's doing."  
Teddy laughed.

"Well then I must be blind and deaf cause I don't have a clue," Teddy joked.


	7. Texting

Cece looked at the TV commercial for a good 10 minutes in amazement. Rocky was really serious about doing this for her.  
Rocky climbed in the window.

"Hey Cece," she began

"Rocky," Cece said hugging her, "That was amazing what you did for me. You have no idea how much I love you right now."  
Rocky returned the hug.

"Please Cece I was glad to do it," Rocky said, "Believe me if it weren't for you my life wouldn't be anything. You got me through a lot of tough times. You were there for me when I was struggling. You believed in me when nobody else did. You're not just my friend. You're like my sister... who's dating my brother which is weird so you're not my sister... you're just... I mean-"

"Rocky I get the point," Cece laughed, "But you have no idea how much this means to me."

"I do know," Rocky said, "and I know Flynn **will **be found. He **will **be found alive."

Cece smiled.

"You know what Rocky you always taught me to believe in myself," she said.  
Cece's phone beeped. It was a text from Ty.

2 Cece- I 3 u  
2 Ty- Love u 2  
2 Cece- What do u feel like doing 2night?  
2 Ty- Hm... it's our one month anniversary so it should b something special. I got it. How about we visit the crystal palace  
2 Cece- Okay cool. Pick u up at 7  
2 Ty- 7 it is. That gives me just enough time 2 make myself look pretty  
2 Cece- U already r pretty  
2 Ty- K. C u at 7  
2 Cece- C u at 7.

"Who are you talking to," Rocky asked.

"Ty," Cece said, "He's taking me out to the Crystal Palace tonight."  
Rocky didn't know that Ty and Cece were dating.

"My brother is taking you to the Crystal Palace tonight?"

"That's what I just said," Cece replied.

"In Havenway Place"

"Do you know any other Crystal Palace," Cece asked, "Gee for a smart girl-"

"Why is my brother taking you to the Crystal Palace," Rocky asked.

"Cause," Cece said trying to avoid an awkward moment between them.

"Come on Cece," Rocky said, "You can tell me. I promise I won't freak out."

"Fine," Cece said, "Rocky Ty and I have been dating for about a month... it's a month today-"

"Wait," Rocky said, "You... and my brother... are dating... for a month already?"

"That's what... I just... said," Cece said mimicking Rocky's tone of voice.

"Cece seriously didn't you think you might **tell me about it,**" Rocky asked.

"Well we were going to," Cece said, "But I thought we should wait."

"Why," Rocky asked.

"Because I didn't know if you were going to be okay with it," Cece said, "You're my best friend Rocky and I love you."

"I'm okay with it," Rocky said, "Under **one condition."**

"Sure," Cece said, "Name it"

"I KNOW TY IS THE BEST OF THE BEST AND YOU DATING HIM MAKES YOU THE BEST OF THE BEST BY PROXIY BUT YOU CAN NEVER REJECT ME EVEN THOUGH I MAKE YOU CRAZY SOMETIMES."

"Okay one don't scream and two that will NEVER happen," Cece said, "I love you. No matter how much we fight and disagree **I love you **and you will **never **be rejected."

"K," Rocky said, "So what are you going to wear for your date tonight."

"Oh I don't know," Cece said, "I was thinking I might go with clothes."

"Cece come on. He's taking you to the Crystal Palace. Girl **I **have never even been to the Crystal Palace. You need to look amazing. Now how about we go to Havenway Clothing Store and pick something out for you."

"Um... Rocky-"

"It's on level one," Rocky said.

"Okay," Cece said, "Let's go then."  
Rocky got a text.

2 Rocky: u r so pretty.  
2 Tommy: Thanx. Ur cute 2  
2 Rocky: So there's a dance coming up  
2 Tommy: I know. Ty told me all about it  
2 Rocky: How would u like 2 come this year. Maybe as my date  
2 Tommy: ARE U SERIOUS! I would TOTALLY LOVE THAT  
2 Rocky: I'll take that as a yes  
2 Rocky: Who r u texting?  
Rocky rolled her eyes.

"You could have asked me that," she said, "You didn't have to text it to me Cece"

"Sorry," Rocky said, "Who are you talking to?"

"I was texting Tommy. Well actually Tommy texted me. He wants me to go with him to the dance at the Crystal Palace."

"Okay you are SO GOING," Cece exclaimed.


End file.
